


Treachery, Faith, and Great Pizza

by Elycien



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Deep Dish Nine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycien/pseuds/Elycien
Summary: Constable Odo is contacted by someone who has inside information on the Dominion Syndicate to share, but this meeting might not be what he expects...





	Treachery, Faith, and Great Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I haven't been in this fandom since like 2013 and I don't know if Pizza AU is relevant anymore (and I can't remember if anyone's written about DD9!Weyoun 6 already) but it's still one of my favorite things to come out of this fandom and I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here. Sorry for turning a wonderful heart-wrenching episode into something stupid!

It was a dirty dive bar on a bad side of town - Odo grudgingly had to admit it was worse than Quark’s. He was certain if he lingered here for any length of time, it wouldn’t be hard to find suspects to at least half a dozen crimes. But… that wasn’t why he was here. He had only one reason to be in a place like this, and had to focus on that: the anonymous tip he’d received from an informant willing to divulge sensitive information on Dominion activities in the city. Whoever it was had agreed to meet. It looked like a promising lead, and he hoped it would be worth the risk of coming here alone.

But the contact wasn’t who he expected, sitting nervously in a shady corner of the bar. Odo sat down across from him, frowning. “Weyoun?”

The man nodded jerkily. “The sixth,” he explained, as if that clarified anything. Odo had never been able to tell the Weyoun brothers apart, and was still not entirely clear if they even had given names. He was fairly sure he hadn’t met this one before, though. None of the others had been this… twitchy.

“You’re my contact,” Odo said, and Weyoun nodded again to confirm it. “You have intelligence on the Dominion Syndicate’s dealings?”

“Of course,” Weyoun said. “My brother is the Founder’s right-hand man, and I know quite a bit about the business. I could be useful to you, Odo.”

Odo’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sure you could be, if that really is what you’re after. I always thought you and your brothers practically worship the ground she walks on. So why should I trust a turncoat?”

“You’re… you’re the only one I could go to,” Weyoun said, averting his eyes. “You’re her relative, so it’s not like I’m betraying the family, I’m only… changing my priorities.”

Odo snorted. “That still doesn’t really answer my question.”

Weyoun looked up again, desperate. Leaned forward. “If you want the truth, I… I…” He swallowed hard and then burst out with it. “I can’t do it anymore! Dominion, everything we’ve been doing… we’re supposed to bring tasty pizza to everyone in the city but the way we’ve been going about it, it’s… it’s wrong.” He gazed at Odo, stricken. “The pizza _isn’t even good,_ Founder!”

The constable cleared his throat. “So, you… have decided to turn against one of the most powerful crime families in the city, because… you don’t like their pizza.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Weyoun insisted, and then smiled. “Besides, I’m not turning against them. I do still have you. I’m still loyal to the Founders.”

“I’m not a Founder,” Odo said. “But I could certainly use your knowledge, if you’re willing to take the risk. They’ll hunt you down, you know. Family loyalty doesn’t go that far with the Dominion.” And oh, he should know.

“I knew I’d need to go into hiding, but… it’s worth it.” To his credit, Weyoun did look determined, despite his obvious anxiety over the whole situation. “I could even go work at Deep Dish Nine! In the kitchen, where no one will see me. I can offer them tips on how to fight back against Dukat’s new franchise.” He beamed. “Also, I’ve got a new pizza crust recipe I’ve been working on. The texture is exquisite. My brothers never let me use it, but perhaps Mr. Sisko…”

“Fine, fine,” Odo said, waving a hand. “I’ll take you on, and I’ll look into getting you a job at Deep Dish Nine. I’m sure Sisko would welcome the help.” He wasn’t sure if Sisko would welcome it coming from a _Weyoun,_ but he didn’t say it. They could deal with that later. “Welcome aboard, Weyoun.”

The relief exuding from Weyoun was palpable, lighting up his whole face. “I promise to serve you well, my Founder!”

“...Hmph. As long as you don’t keep calling me that.”


End file.
